Soul-less
by kasey1939
Summary: Season 2. Angelus wants revenge on Buffy, but he needs to get the girl he's been thinking about all along first. Cordelia Chase.
1. Chapter 1

_"Daddy's coming home."_

That was it three simple words and Spike's whole world gets turned on its head. At first he'd thought maybe Dru was just confused, thinking about old times too much again. It wouldn't be the first time she'd thought her daddy was coming home when he was nowhere in sight. Now, it wasn't as though he didn't like Angelus, they were family after all, but it was just that sometimes his single mindedness got them all into a spot of trouble. If Angel was truly about to be no more than a distant memory than he knew exactly what his former tormentor and father figure's mind was going to be on. Revenge and Buffy. God help them cause he was certain no one else would.

He was gonna be sick. Angelus hated this more than anything else the soul had ever done. All the rescuing of poor innocent humans and puppies or whatever else crossed his path. The taste of rats blood coating his throat. Even the incessant Manelo music was better than this! He was forced to watch trapped inside his own mind while the soul in the driver seat used his body to fuck the slayer. Oh, god she was a virgin, could this get any worse. They weren't even fucking they were _making love_ somebody just drive a stake through his heart now it would be far more pleasant than having to endure this for one more moment.

Angelus walked down the alley near his place and tried to understand what exactly had happened. Not that he wasn't pleased to be free, finally, but how did he get out? He'd been rattling the bars of his cage for just over a century and while he'd come close a time or two he'd never gotten out before. A few thrusts into a virgin and wham bam thank you ma'am he's footloose and fancy free. Shrugging and deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak he continued on his way to find his wayward family. As he turned the corner near the entrance of the Bronze, headed towards the warehouse district and where he was sure to find Spike and his darling girl, he found another girl entirely.

Cordelia Chase. While the soul had been simpering and drooling after the Slayer he'd been trapped inside just aching to get his hands on this beautiful brunette. He could still remember when she'd approached them at the Bronze and that fool had just walked away. Leaving behind a woman who had been just begging for it. Ever since that day whenever they were forced to be around the "scoobies" the soul would watch buffy and he would watch her. He would just fantasize about her and all the things he wanted to do to that delectable body while the watcher droned on and on about the latest no so big bad to roll into town. Sometimes he would even manage to turn his fantasies into the souls dreams, and boy did that idiot feel guilty about that.

"Angel?"

"Cordelia? What are you doing out so late all on your own?" Keep the conversation light no reason to give away the game just yet.

"I was here with some friends but you know how it is. What are you doing here all by yourself I thought you and Buffy would be off celebrating her B-day after the whole Judge thing. The two of you did take care of that right? Nothing extra going bump in the night tonight?"

"No, no everything's just fine. Buffy and I already celebrated her big day. Couldn't sleep had all this pent up energy so I went for a walk." He could tell by the way her eyes both narrowed and sparkled in amusement that she understood his subtext. That the slayer just hadn't been enough to satisfy his needs.

"Well, I had better get going. Don't want anyone seeing us together and gossiping about it, the last thing I need is a pissed off slayer in my face first thing in the morning. Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Cordelia."

See you soon my vixen. He was back and better than ever and it was time he finally got the girl of _his _dreams.

Cordelia couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Angel, the entire walk back to her car she tried to put her finger on it and failed. Shrugging she pushed thoughts of Angel to the back of her mind, he was Buffy's problem not hers, let the slayer figure out what the what was with her honey. Not her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelus found Spike and Dru in a warehouse like he'd thought he would, not that they'd be staying there long, he had a certain way he liked to live and this just wasn't it. When Spike had asked about his plans his first instinct was to go after the slayer and make the bitch hurt like she never had before. It was just the principal of the thing; she had to pay for everything she'd done while the soul had been in charge. Then just as he was planning his first move against her, a beautiful brunette kept popping into his head. He just couldn't seem to get Cordelia out of his mind and that's when he figured it out. His first move wouldn't be against Buffy, she could wait, no his first move would be to get his vixen.

Buffy was miserable and she didn't care who knew it. In fact she seemed to want everyone to know it and that was just too much for Cordelia. My god she was the defender of the human race and yet here she sat in the high school library crying her already puffy eyes out over her boyfriend. What the hell was wrong with this picture? So it would seem Angel hadn't been very subtle about how little his birthday night with poor pitiful cry Buffy had meant to him. Harsh yes, epically earth shattering enough to ruin HER Friday night, not even remotely. Yet somehow here she was playing support system to someone who really needed to just get over it. Like she was the only one who'd ever been treated like crap by her man after he finally got what he'd been after all along.

"You should just get over it already."

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. What like she wasn't just saying what they were all thinking?

"What? Like you weren't all thinking the same thing."

"Cordelia, while your help has been, unique to say the least, maybe it's time you went home." Giles always had a way of making things sound so logical, it was probably the accent, so she found herself nodding her agreement without really thinking about it. Halfway to her car she thought maybe he'd just been trying to get rid of her. Oh well, either way she was beyond glad not to have to deal with Buffy's little drama any more.

She'd just put her hand on her car door when she heard something behind her, turning around she was prepared to scream as loud as she could, maybe Buffy would be able to rouse herself from her self-pity enough to fight something. The scream died in her throat when she saw it was Angel behind her, not some monster. Thinking about how her night had gone so far and whose fault that was she got really angry at him and just wanted to slap his smug face, but it was such a good looking face she settled for just slapping his chest instead.

"God, you scared me half to death. Not to mention you completely ruined my Friday night! What couldn't let slayer girl down gently? I have spent the last two hours sitting in the freaking library listening to her moan and cry about you! Do I look like a care? No? That's because I don't!" Was that a look of satisfaction? Why would he be happy that Buffy was miserable weren't they supposed to be like a forever love or something?

"I would apologize but I find I don't really care either."

There was something different. Not only in the clothes he was wearing, which were way better than the ones he usually wore, but there was something about his expression to. It was almost like he knew something the rest of them didn't and he found it amusing that they hadn't figured it out yet. Her math teacher had that look a lot.

"There's something different about you. What's changed? I mean other than your relationship status."

"Don't worry you'll figure it out eventually. Telling would just spoil the surprise. Have a nice night Cordelia."

Normally she'd respond in kind but there was something about his tone that just gave her the creeps. Instead she just turned and quickly got in her car driving off towards the safety of her home where no vampire could enter at top speed.

When she finally made it inside she felt the knot that had been building in her stomach loosen and finally all the tension in her shoulders went away. She didn't know why she'd reacted so badly to Angel, it was Angel for god's sake, but for some reason just being around him made her afraid for her life.

Shrugging it off as an overreaction from living in Sunnydale for so long with the things that go bump in the dark she made her way up to her room. Seeing her door open she tried to remember if she'd closed it that morning or maybe Rosa had put her laundry away and had forgotten to close it behind her when she'd left for the night.

Walking right in she froze in her tracks a scream lodged in her throat. There on her bed was Rosa her housekeeper, her throat ripped out and blood everywhere. Surrounding the body all over the room were roses that at first glance looked red but she could see specks of white on a few where the blood a dripped away to reveal their original color. On the wall above her bed where the body lay was a message written in blood.

**Just my way of thanking her for the invitation**

**See you soon my vixen**

Finally she couldn't hold back the scream any longer.

Angelus stood outside of Cordelia's home and waited. When her scream finally filled the air he smirked. Step one complete now on to step two and he was sure that Angel's help would be required to help with this newest crisis.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia showed up at school still wearing the same thing she'd worn the night before, after finding Rosa she couldn't bring herself to go into her room yet even to get something from her closet. She'd just buy new clothes.

Making her way straight to the library she stopped outside the doors for a moment to compose herself, before breezing through the doors like normal. She needed help and she had a feeling that this was a Buffy kind of problem, the message on the wall had all but screamed vampire after all.

No one was there. What? They were always here, like the lifeless nerds they were, where the hell were they? Finally Giles came out of the stacks carrying a large number of old dusty books as usual.

"Good, Giles your here I kind of need Buffy's help where is she?"

"Buffy has decided to take the day off from school to deal with her, well with her emotional, crisis that she's experiencing right now."

"You mean the Angel thing?"

"Yes." He seemed almost relieved that she'd understood what he was trying to say.

"Still? But I need her!"

"Cordelia while I'm sure that whatever crisis you are having seems very life or death to you I believe we need to give Buffy a little time to get back to being herself."

"Yeah but -"

"Cordelia please, I am very busy with research and I have a staff meeting to go to, I would appreciate it if while I was gone you found somewhere else to be."

He left! He just freaking left. Are you kidding? She is having an actual honest to god situation here and everyone is too busy with Buffy's love life to help her. That was just so so so... her luck these days.

Fine if no one else would help she would do this herself. How hard could it be? Turning back to look at all the books she wondered where she would find the one about her problem. Maybe under D for dead maid?

Buffy stood outside of Angel's apartment and wiped the tears from her face once more. It seemed like she hadn't stopped crying since her birthday. She just didn't understand what had happened. They had been happy and then Angel had just changed, he'd been so mean like he didn't care about her at all; he acted almost like he hated her.

She thought about knocking but that would only give him the chance to ignore her so she just opened the door and walked right in. He was there of course, it was the middle of the day after all, he was changing his shirt getting ready for when the sun would finally set soon.

"Angel."

He looked over at the sound of his name, though she knew he'd known she was there even before she'd come in. Vampire senses were good at that.

"Oh, you're here, again. What now?"

How could he be so cold to her? He loved her more than anything, didn't he? He'd said he did. Or maybe that had just been a lie.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"So ... mean. Was it something I did? Was I not good?"

He had walked right past her to cross the room and get a necklace that she'd never seen him wear before. Come to think of it she'd never seen him dress like this before at all, he looked good better than usual really, but he looked so different.

"No, you were good really I thought you were a pro. I just need space that's all."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Look, don't be like that. I should have known you couldn't handle anything real. It's not you it's me."

He was smirking as he said the last like he was making fun of her or something. Her heart was breaking and it was like he didn't even care.

"Angel, I love you."

"Yeah, love you to, see ya later."

Without another word he left without even looking at her. Looking at his bed the last place she'd been truly happy she curled up on it and cried.

Angelus couldn't believe the slayer was being so pathetic. 'Angel I love you.' Well if she loved him so much then how come she hadn't noticed yet that Angel was gone.

"You should have seen the look on her face. Priceless."

He'd just finished moving his family into the abandoned mansion that was their new home and now they were talking about what to do next.

"A real kicked puppy, eh?"

"Worse and it looked like she'd been crying for days it was hilarious."

He'd given Spike his blood when he'd first gotten back, couldn't have Dru's sitter benched now could he, so now he was up and mobile again. What to do, what to do?

"Let's hit the Bronze I feel like partying."

The three of them headed out Drusilla already swaying to music that only she could hear.

Cordelia sat at her usual table at the Bronze, she'd already sent the Cordettes away, and she was not in a party mood right now. The only reason she was even at the Bronze was because she didn't want to go home yet. As it was she was camping out in her parent's room at night jumping at every sound.

"Cordelia?"

"Angel."

Well at least someone wasn't avoiding her. She'd tried to talk to Giles again but he wouldn't even let her tell him what was wrong he was so worried about Buffy who'd gone MIA that he wasn't interested in anyone else's problems. Same thing with Willow and Xander not that she thought they'd be much help any way.

"What are you doing here by yourself, where are your usual adoring fans?"

"I sent them away I'm not really in the company mood."

"Oh, do you want me to go?"

"No, you can stay, I just have a bit of a problem and none of the losers will help me out. All too busy trying to find Buffy who's up and disappeared on them."

Again with the self-satisfied smirk, like he was happy to hear about Buffy's trouble with their breakup. Assuming they did break up.

"What problem?"

Taking a deep breath she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine at the memory of Rosa. Looking around to make sure no one was listening to them she steeled her resolve to tell him about it.

"I think a vampire killed my housekeeper, Rosa."

"Really? How do you know it was a vampire?"

"I don't exactly but there was a message on the wall about how her death was in thanks for her invitation. So vampire."

He didn't have that God you're so stupid look, so obviously her logic was at least in the realm of the possible.

"Wait, wall, where was she killed?"

"In my bedroom. I know right? Ick much. I haven't been back in there since I found her I'm like living in my parent's room. I tried to tell Giles about it and ask him what to do but that was a no go thanks to cry buffy. So I tried to do some research myself but I got bored like ten second in boy those old guys were really long winded."

Angelus couldn't stop smiling she was such a hot mix of sexy and innocent. She was sitting with the very vampire she was so afraid of and had no idea. He thought about telling her, but this was so much more fun. He'd decided to wait and see who figured it out first.

"Cordelia you realize this means this vampire can come into your house whenever he wants now right." And he would often.

"I know that's why I wanted Buffy or even one of the other losers to like do something about it, but of course they were too busy to even listen to me today. Maybe I could stay with a friend? Or hey, maybe I could stay with you! Like one vampire won't mess with another right?"

He could barely contain himself. This was just so perfect.

"Sure Cordelia, you can stay over."

"Perfect."

Cordelia had never been inside Angel's place before so she took the time to really look when they finally got there, turns out he didn't live that far from the Bronze. There were books of course, and some art, but what really interested her was the bed. As in singular only one.

"So where-"

She never finished before his lips were on hers. What? Wasn't he with Buffy? But oh the way he was kissing her was just driving all the thoughts out of her head. He wasn't like the boys she was used to. Teenage boys fumbled and asked permission. He asked for nothing he just took what he wanted.

"Wait, wait, wait aren't you with Buffy?"

He reached up to cup her face before letting his hand drift down gliding over her curves as he went.

"Does it seem like I'm with Buffy?"

"Well, no but-"

"There you go you got your answer, now-" He picked her up forcing her to automatically wrap her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall, "where were we?"

He started kissing her neck while she clawed at his shoulders. Her mini-skirt had risen when she'd wrapped her legs around him so his jeans were rubbing against her silk panties cause such amazing friction. Oh, God it felt so good! To hell with Buffy!

"More please!"

He had her. He knew it wouldn't take much; his vixen had wanted him since the moment she'd laid eyes on him after all. And that fact that the slayer was hiding in his closet watching, he could smell her tears, made it all the better.

Tossing her on his bed he followed after her prepared to give a good show and wondering if the Slayer would watch the whole thing or if she'd break down and come out.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd spent most of the night at Angel's place waiting for him to come home so they could try and work this out. She'd gone into his closet and was smelling his shirts that smelled so strongly of his sent when she'd heard the door open.

Thinking it was him she'd nearly come running out when she'd heard a woman's voice. Cordelia? Looking through the small crack where the door wasn't completely closed she saw Angel, her Angel, kiss Cordelia. Then they did so much more. When she'd heard Cordelia ask about her she'd held her breathe hoping that he would come to his senses and kick that slut out on her ass but instead he'd just said that she didn't mean anything to him at all.

She watched as he tossed her onto the bed, their bed, and she just couldn't tear her eyes away. This couldn't be happening.

Cordelia had never felt like this before it was like her entire body was on fire. He had reached up and pulled the neck of her shirt down pinning her arms to her side and baring her breasts to his view and the look on his face when he'd looked at her it was like he'd been waiting for this forever.

At the first stroke of his tongue across her nipple she arched up towards him and couldn't stop her moan of ecstasy. Just when she'd thought it couldn't feel any better he pulled her other nipple completely into him mouth and sucked. Oh God!

Releasing her he blew on her breasts causing her nipple to tighten under his gaze the sound of his laugh driving her insane almost as much as the things he was doing to her body.

"Angel please, don't stop!"

"Don't worry we're just getting started."

"Oh God!" That was the last coherent thought she had for a long time.

Angelus held a sated and sleeping Cordelia to his side while he feigned sleep waiting to see what the Slayer would do now. He'd smelled her tears throughout his entire time with Cordelia but also her arousal. Little miss goody two shoes had gotten off on watching him fuck someone else.

Hearing the closet door open he peeked out to see what she would do. He was more than capable of taking her if she decided to attack but he didn't think she would. Looking at her face he saw so many emotions he nearly laughed. It would seem she didn't know what to think about this.

She'd headed towards the door at first before hesitating for a moment then turning to head to the bed. She stopped beside it and simply stared, not at him but at Cordelia, interesting. He'd made sure that the sheet was down around her waist leaving her breasts bare and on full display. He'd done it so that he could look at them, and play with them, later that night. It would seem that the Slayer also wanted a peek.

He watched her stare at Cordelia's chest before looking down at her own. Beautiful she was feeling inadequate and rightfully so; she had nothing on his vixen and never would. To think that if she'd simply gone to school that day and listened to Cordelia about her little vampire problem this whole things would have turned out differently.

Finally she turned and left tears streaming down her face again.


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia made her way towards her locker with a little spring in her step that had been missing for a while now.

"Wow, Cordy, someone's in a good mood today. What happened last night? You get lucky?"

"Please, Harmony, he got lucky."

The laughter of her friends at her boast nearly made her feel normal again. She felt kind of bad about what she'd done with Angel for about a micro-second, then she remembered that he and Buffy weren't together anymore so it wasn't like she was poaching.

Opening her locker to get her books for her next class, a dozen white roses spilled out at her feet. Seeing them reminded her of Rosa which if the hand drawn picture taped to the back wall of her locker was anything to go by was the whole point of them. She stood frozen to the spot, roses at her feet and the picture of the maid's dead eyes staring at her as her friends laughed and joked about secret admirers and felt sick.

Slamming the door shut she made a quick incoherent excuse before fleeing to the bathroom as fast as she could. She made it just in time to lose her breakfast. Oh God what the hell was going on? She stayed kneeling on the cold tile floor waiting to see if she was okay enough to stand when she heard the bathroom door swing open.

"I'm telling you Willow it's true I saw the whole thing."

"It's not that I'm doubting you Buffy but I just don't think Angel would do something like that. I mean he's your guy, you two are like epic, there's no way he'd go for Cordelia after that."

The little red headed bitch made it sound like she was something stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Of all the nerve. She was Cordelia Chase reigning bitch queen of Sunnydale High! Who wouldn't prefer her to Buffy? No one that's who! Angel proved that well enough last night. And what the hell did miss weeps a lot mean she saw the whole thing?

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen them together with my own eyes. She was all over him like the slut she is. The only thing I can think is that he's trying to make me jealous and she was the first easy lay he came across. I mean it's not -"

The rest of the conversation faded as they left for class. What the hell was going on? It was like she was in the freaking twilight zone or something! She'd planned on going to them for help especially after the locker incident, but now forget it. She didn't need them anyway she had Angel! Which was more than that blonde loser could say.

Angelus paced around the mansion unable to stay still for more than a few minutes at a time. This always happened at the beginning of a hunt like this, he was the same way with Dru back in 1860. He'd already had Cordelia physically and if their morning fuck before she rushed home to get ready for school was anything to go by he would have her again, and again, and again if he wanted.

Oh he definitely wanted! She was amazing in bed, so out of control he couldn't wait to truly be himself with her, to dominate her in every way. This was a long game he was playing though so he had to be a little more sedate than normal for a time, which was fine he had Dru and any number of nameless victims to vent his darker desires on until he got her where he wanted her. No, his Vixen was already partly his, he would addict her to the pleasure he could give her while courting her, he hoped she appreciated the roses and drawing he left for her today. Eventually though he would tell her the truth about who it was she was running from. How she was running from him right into his bed. Then once she was truly his he could focus on the slayer.

Looking at the clock he guessed he had about another two hours before school was out and she came running right into his arms. He couldn't wait; he was already hard with anticipation. He needed to burn off some energy before then so he could remain in control.

"Drusilla, bring daddy someone to hurt!"

Dru was dancing around their room singing as she only ever did for her daddy. Part of Spike wanted to be bitter about the attention Angelus was getting from his princess, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Plus with his latest obsession well underway he knew it wouldn't last long. Once he had his new toy chained to his bed he'd forget all about Dru, like he always did. Then he would get his dark goddess back. He could wait, she was always worth it.

Giles didn't know what he could have done to ever deserve this. Yes some of the magic he'd practiced in his youth made him deserving of the worst corner of hell, but no one deserved this. He looked over at the crying teenage girl that was his slayer and again prayed for an end to this torment. It seemed like she hadn't stopped crying for days, and as with most men, he had no idea what to do when faced with a weeping female.

At first it had been that Angel was missing. Then it had been that Angel had dumped her callously. Now it was that Angel had been with another girl, Cordelia if he understood correctly. That he could believe that girl had no care for anyone but herself, it was hardly beyond the pale that she would do something like this. Offering the girl a cup of tea, he tried to figure out a way to gently send her home to her mother who he was sure would be better equipped to handle this situation.

Angelus stood outside Cordelia's house and couldn't stop smirking, as he remembered the last time he'd been there and the look on the maids face when she'd finally realized that she was about to die. God he loved that look! He'd thought that she would come running to him after school to tell him about the surprise he'd left in her locker but it was nearly ten at night now and there was no sign of her so instead he decided to pay a visit under the pretext of checking on her out of concern for her safety. She was being stalked by an evil vampire after all.

Ringing the doorbell he waited for her to answer. He'd thought about just jumping up to her balcony and letting himself in, but as far as she knew he had never been invited into her home before. When the door finally opened he was confronted with a very furious woman. Oh he loved it! Such fire, he couldn't wait to tame her. But first time to learn what had lit that fire now. His gift should have frightened her not sent her into a fury like this.

"You! This is all your fault!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about? Did something happen today at school?" He needed to play this right. Angelus knew that if he seemed like he knew more than he should the game would end far sooner than he wanted it to.

"Oh yeah, you could say that. Not only did I get the sickest most deranged secret admirer gift in my locker today but also cry baby buffy apparently saw us together yesterday and is spreading it around that I stole you from her. Not only that but she and her little band of no life nerds were all beyond stunned and surprised. Apparently after the epic love that is you and blond bitch queen of the universe shared you would never lower yourself to be with me. Me! Cordelia freaking Chase! They're acting like that bottle blonde skank is better than me."

He was beyond furious that they would ever think something like that. To even compare that emotion train wreck of a slayer to his vixen was laughable, but to find her lacking was down right absurd. They would pay for that along with everything else they had done lately to piss him off. He wondered briefly if he could get away with tormenting them and courting Cordelia at the same time? Maybe, it wasn't like they were all on speaking terms at the moment anyway. He could keep the two completely seperate and by the time the scoobies figured things out enough to ask Cordy about it she would be his in everyway and they would be too late. But those were plans for another day. For now he had more immediate concerns.

"How exactly is that my fault?"

"Because you had the bad taste to be with her in the first place, so it's your fault that she's being such a thorn in my side now." He liked her logic.

"Cordelia please, could... could you invite me in so we can talk about this?" Yes, please invite me in a second time. He loved this game.

"No!" Oh, look a challenge, he loved those to.

"Please, Cordy, I want to apologize properly and I can't do that from out here." He watched her head tilt as she squinted at him in curiosity, he almost had her.

"Apologize how?"

"By showing you just how much I prefer you to Buffy." He added a smoldering leer to make sure she understood his meaning clearly.

He watched her lean more heavily against the doorframe as she subconsciously began to rub her legs together to try and soothe the ache his words had caused. Oh, yeah, he had her beyond hooked. Even the suggestion that he might want her made her wet enough to tremble with her desire. The war behind her eyes was fascinating to watch. Part of her wanted to hold on to her anger and to send him on his way for daring to cause her to be compared to Buffy in a negative light. The rest of her wanted nothing more than to lay down then and there legs spread wide in invitation as she begged for it. He already knew which impulse would win, but the battle was fun to watch none the less.

"Fine, this better be one hell of an apology, come one in."

He crossed the threshold with a silent internal shout of victory. She had invited him inside of her own free will. Now even if she did ever catch him in her home she wouldn't be suspicious of how he got his invitation.

Without breaking stride he raised a hand, wrapping it around her pretty little throat in seconds, and dragged her to the side pinning her to the nearest wall there. He watched her eyes widen fractionally in fear and instinctive panic causing his already hard cock to get even harder. He let that panic run free through her body for a moment enjoying it before he leaned down his mouth devouring hers.

Within moments that fear became need and that panic became arousal. He shoved his jean clad leg between her legs spreading them farther apart. All the while he never took his hand off her throat, enjoying the fact that at any moment he could start to squeeze and bring that fear and panic rushing back. The kiss was delicious but he began to feel he moving urgently and he felt her movements against his leg. Focusing on the sensation for a moment he quickly identified it. His vixen was humping his leg.

"Someone's eager."

"God yes, I want it now, I want to feel every inch of you inside me!"

Who was he to deny such a heartfelt plea?

Freeing himself he reached under her skirt, oh he loved these skirts of hers, then he quickly shifted her panties to the side just barely exposing her sex. He saw it the moment the cold air touched her moist center. Her eyes widened in wonder and desire, she wanted more. Seeing no reason to deny them both any longer he entered her to the hilt in one thrust. Her panties rubbing against his every inch as he went. The sensation was amazing!

"Please!"

More begging he loved begging. He thought about drawing this out and making her beg more but he decided against it. He wanted her to much and they had the rest of the night for games, right now was to ease the craving that the day apart had created. Every thrust was more powerful than the last making her scream louder and louder. When she finally came she dug her nails into his back deep enough and hard enough to draw blood. The moment her nails pierced his skin he was lost to his own release.

They both sagged against the wall for a moment, each trying to catch their breath, her more than him of course.

Picking her up he carried her upstairs to her bedroom laying her down far more gently on the bed than he had the maid he'd killed there just days before. She was so out of it she didn't even realize where he'd taken her, and with what he had planned for the rest of the night she most likely wouldn't notice until morning. Kneeling at the end of the bed he spread her legs wide giving him an almost unobstructed view of what was now his. She layed there quietly still detached from the world around her while she tried desperately to regain both her breath and her sanity.

Deciding to have a little fun with her he dipped his head down and licked along her sensitive flesh. Her first orgasm had been so powerful that even now as he ran his tongue along her opening he could feel her aftershocks and tremors. Stabbing his tongue inside of her body deeper and deeper he felt the tremors grow more and more until another orgasm hit her this one blinding her to everything around her and all sensation save for what he was doing to her.

As it hit he turned his head to the side, his game face already on but hidden from her sight by her own raised knees, and he sank his fangs into her thigh taking his first true taste of her. The feel, the pleasured pain, of his fangs breaking flesh sent her even farther from reality seeming to draw out her orgasm even longer.

Every mouth full of her hot spicey blood only made him crave more, he kept telling himself to stop but for some reason he simply couldn't. One swallow of her blood leading to the next and then the next. Finally finding the will power to pull back he found her still breathing but unconcious. Perfect.

That hadn't been the the nights plans but he supposed he could go and see to some of the others while she slept and come back later to finish the night. Yes, that's what he would do. He had a slayer and some slayette's to begin torturing. They would reget the way they treated his vixen, yes they would regret it most dearly.


End file.
